Zandalar
Once part of ancient Kalimdor, Zandalar is the birthplace of troll civilization, and, as such, strictly neutral territory for Trolls. |government = Monarchy |rulers = King Rastakhan |major = Zandebar Temple of Zanza Temple of the Ancients |minor = Zulmazane Bath |languages = Zandali Old Zandali |faiths = Loa Voodoo |affiliation = Trollkind |loc = South of the Maelstrom}} Background When the first Well of Eternity imploded, a hole was punched through Kalimdor. Deep fissures appeared in the continent, and the Zandalari hastily cast strong protective spells to protect their home from destruction. Even so, they could not shield the rest of the continent from widespread upheaval. The ground immediately beyond the Zandalari's shield was drawn underwater when Kalimdor broke into separate landmasses. When at last the Sundering was over, the Zandalari saw that their home had become an island. Zuldazar, the capital city of Zandalar, is built in a series of giant ziggurats that look like a towering mountain from a distance. King Rastakhan rules the island from a great, golden palace. Every six years, envoys from all the Troll tribes arrive in Zuldazar in order to share information and discuss matters that may affect the entire Troll race. Culture Trolls dominate Zandalar, all Trolls, from Jungle to Ice, consider Zandalar their homeland. Zandalar's Trolls are a wicked and Voodoo-worshipping bunch who delight in slaying their enemies and devouring their remains. Most of the native Trolls here are Zandalar Trolls and Jungle Trolls, though Ice Trolls live atop Mount Mugamba's snowy peak. The Trolls here are bigger, stronger and nastier than all other Trolls (Though the Drakkari of Northrend are a bit bigger). King Rastakhan, an Ancient and formidable Witch Doctor and Keeper of Troll lore, rules from Zuldazar. *Zandalar Trolls reach from 8ft to 8'8ft. There are many that reach above 9ft as well. Those who do, are usually recruited into the Rastakhan's Watch. *Jungle Trolls have been recorded to reach 7'8ft aside from their usual 7'2ft. *Forest Trolls have been recorded to reach 8'1ft aside from their usual 7'3ft. *Ice Trolls have been recorded to reach 8'6ft. *Sand Trolls have been recorded to reach 7'6ft. *Dark Trolls have been recorded to reach an astonishing height of 13'6ft, yet the Dark Trolls of Zandalar are extremely rare and only a couple have been seen. Geography Zandalar is tropical and lush. Mount Mugamba is by far the highest peak on the island, rising from its center. Troll ziggurats, the domains of Troll Shamans, Priests and Witch Doctors, are scattered throughout the jungle, as are Troll totems and huts. And not only that, there are many smaller cities and villages that are scattered throughout Zandalar. Many of these villages have a specified routine within them, such as a village by the shore consist of mostly fishermen, for example. Yet all villages and all inhabitants of Zandalar will go through combat training, no matter what profession they're going for when they get older. A Master Fisherman will have combat training. A Superior Leatherworker will have combat training. It is up to them which training they'd like to go through. Melee, ranged, casting and Voodoo for example, there are many different kinds of practise. Zandalar boasts impressive wildlife as well, and is a prime hunting ground. Bright fish, hermit crabs, birds and monkeys dwell in the waters or jungle. In addition, more interesting prey attracts the discerning hunter: tigers, hydras, lions and couatl. A few makrura inhabit the area as well. Warm weather and rain are constant (except on Mugamba, where the rain turns to snow). Plant Life *Jamdoja Oak - Has a very dark bark and a brighter wood beneath. Is most commonly used for structures due to its enormous strength and durability also used when it comes to furniture, but this is not as common as structures and huts. *Jebreo Thorns - Roots that cover large parts of the lush jungles of Zandalar and many ravines as well. Can be used for potions within a large variety. It can be extremely deadly in large amounts yet very bitter and sweet when making tea or other drinks. Animal Life *Ononya Wolf - A large wolf that hold an unique green tint to its fur for camouflage. It's a very common hunting pet among the Zandalari Hunters due to their extremely accurate smell that has to seperate a large variety of smells from within the jungle. Temple of Zanza.jpg|The very Temple of Zanza, where his Spirit rests and where his Shrine lingers.|link=http://khazaripedia.wikia.com/wiki/Temple_of_Zanza|linktext=Temple of Zanza Temple of the Ancients.jpg|The Temple of the Ancients, where the Shrine of Gonk and Grimath resides.|link=http://khazaripedia.wikia.com/wiki/Temple_of_the_Ancients|linktext=Temple of the Ancients Uldragu Bridge.jpg|The Udragu Bridge after the Shattering, yet it has now been restored. Category:Region